The Tree Little Pok'e Nine
by Wolf-Pup31
Summary: the story of the Three little Wolves retold but with pokemon. better then it sounds i think u be the jugde of that. R&R please. :D


The Three Little Pok'e Nine And The Big Bad Pok'e Swine

Once in a far away land there lived a Manectric,a mother of three little fluffy,cuddley Pok'e Nine. One was little gray girl with black paws and a black star shape on her brother was orange,with a white puffy tail, white under belly, white fur on his head, with a white muzzle, and had a black stripes on his back and legs. The threed little One was a girl as well. She was black with orange on her belly and muzzle with a touch of gray stripes on her back,ankles,and a gray bloch on her head.

One day, Mother Manectric called her Little Poke'e Nine to her bed side. "Yes, Mother dear?"asked The three little Pok'e Nine. "Its time you three set off into the world. Build a house, but beware of the big bad grumpig."said Mother Manectric. "We will watch out for promise."said The three little Pok'e Nine before they set off into the big world.

After traveling down the pathway,they came across a Kangaskhan with a wheelbarrow full of blue and purple bricks. "May we have some of your bricks"asked the three Pok'e Nine.  
"Of course."said the gave them her blue and purple bricks by the wheelbarow. After some hard work and a little bit of time,they had built them a house of bricks..

The next day the big bad grumpig came lurking down the dirt road and saw the bright colored house the Pok'e Nine Pok'e Nine was playing mini they saw the big bad grumpig they ran inside the house and locked the grumpig knocked on the door and snorted. "Little Pok'emon, little Pok'emon,let me come in."said the grumpig "No,no,no! not by the fur on our fluffly tails we will not let you in,not for all the bones in our glass bowls!"said the 3 little Pok'em Nine. "Then i'll huff and puff and blow your house down."said the grumpig a littlke ticked. The grumpig huff and puff and tried to blow the house down but the house didn't fall down. But the grumpigpig wasn't called big and bad for nothing. He went and fetched his sledgehammer, and he knocked the house down.

The three little Pok'e Nine had just managed to escape before the bricks crumbled,and they were very frightened indeed. "We shall have to build a stronger house,"said the 3 little Pok'e Nine. Just then they saw a Bidoof who was mixing concrete in a concrete mixer. "Please, will you give us some of your concrete?"asked the three little Poke'e Nine. "Sure."said the Bidoof. and he gave them barrows and barrows full of messy, slurry concrete. So the three little Pok'e Nine built themselves a house of concrete. No sooner had they finished than the big bad grumpig came lurking down the road and saw the house of concrete that the little Pok'e Nine had built.

They were playing badminton in the garden, and when they saw the big bad grumpig coming, they ran inside their house and shut the door. The grumpig rang the bell. "Little frightened Pok'e Nine, let me come in"  
"No, no, no,not by the fur on our fluffy tail,we will not let you in, not for all the bones in our glass bowls."said the 3 little Pok'e Nine. "Then I'll huff and puff and blow your house down!"said the Grumpig. So he huffed and puffed but the house didn't fall the pig wasn't called big and bad for nothing. He went and fetched his pneumatic drill and smashed the house down.

The three little Pok'e Nine manged to escape, but their fluffy tails were trembling "We shall build an even stronger house,"said The Pok'e Nine determined. Just then they saw a truck coming along the road carrying barbed wire, iron bars, armor plates, and heavy metal padlocks "Please, will you give us some of your barbed wire, a few iron bars and armor plates, and some heavy metal padlocks?"asked the Pok'e Nine. "Certenly."said the Rhydon driving the gave them plenty of barbed wire, iron bars, armor plates, and heavy metal padlocks. He also gave them some Plexiglas and some reinforced steel chains, because he was a generous kindhearted Rhydon.

So the three little Pok'e Nine built themselves an extremely strong house. It was the strongest, securest house one could possibly imagine. They felt absolutely safe. The next day the big bad grumpig came prowling along the road as usual. The three little wolves were playing jumprope in the garden. When they saw the big bad grumpig coming, they ran inside their house, bolted the door, and locked all thirty-seven padlocks. The grumpig dialed the video entrance phone.  
"Little frightened Pok'e Nine with the trembling tails, let me come in!": "No, no, by the fur on our fluffy tails,we will not let you in, not for all the bones in our glass bowls."said the 3 little Pok'e Nine "Then I'll huff and puff and blow your house down!"said the grumpig. So he huffed and puffed, but the house didn▓t fall down. But the grumpig wasn▓t called big and bad for nothing. He brought some dynamite, laid it against the house, lit the fuse, and...the house blew up. The three Pok'e Nine just managed to escape with their fluffy tails scorched. "Something must be wrong with our building materials,We have to try something different. But what?"they asked them-selvs.

At that moment they saw a doduo coming along pushing a wheelbarrow full of flowers. "Please, will you give us some flowers?"asked the little Pok'e Nine. "With pleasure,"said the doduo. And he gave them lots of flowers. So the three little Pok'e Nine built themselves a house of flowers. One wall was of dasiys, one of tulips, one of pink roses, and one of cherry blossoms. The ceiling was made of lilies, and the floor was a carpet of Wild flowers. They had water dandy lions in their bathtub, and buttercups in their refrigerator. It was a rather fragile house and it swayed in the wind,but it was very beautiful.

Next day the big bad grumpig came prowling down the road and saw the house of flowers that the three little Pok'e Nine had built. He rang the bluebell at the door. "Little frightened Pok'e Nine with the trembling fur and the scorched tails,  
let me come in!" "No, no, no, not by the fur on our tails, we will not let you in, not for all the bones in our glass bowls!"said the 3 Little pok'e Nine. "Then I'll huff and puff and blow your house down!"said the as he took a deep breath,  
ready to huff and puff, he smelled the soft scent of the flowers. It was fantastic. And because the scent was so lovely, the grumpig took another breath and then another. Instead of huffing and puffing, he began to sniff. He sniffed deeper and deeper until he was quite filled with the fragrant scent. His heart grew tender, and he realized how horrible he had been.

Right then he decided to become a big good Grumpig. He started to sing and to dance the Tango. At first the three little Pok'e Nine were a bit worried. It might be a trick. But soon they realized that the grumpig had truly changed, so they came running out of the house. They started playing games with him. First they played red-rover and then truffle hunt, and when they were all tired, they invited him into the house. They offered him tea and blueberries and wolfberries, and asked him to stay with them as long as he wanted. The grumpig accepted, and they all lived happily together ever after. 


End file.
